


eskimo-kisses like pros

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffly, cute Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eskimo-kisses like pros

On a warm summer evening, when Blaine had just packed all this stuff and had moved in with Kurt, Rachel and Santana, the young couple is lying on their bed, holding hands tightly, very, very close. The only thing that breaks the silence was the steady rhythm of their breathing and little, barely audible, whispers.

If someone entered that room, he would think they are or asleep or just looking at the ceiling, but there is far more behind the quiet picture, they are telling each other little confessions, secrets, or whatever crosses their minds at that special moment.

 They have confessed so much, they have talked about his feelings, and both trust each other again. They feel more mature, as if their relationship has done a big step, one which was needed. That’s why they are like this, and both have just confessed how they feel about moving in together, but now they’re enjoying the silence.

Kurt breaks the nice silence with a little chuckle and gives a squeeze to Blaine’s hand when an old memory crosses his mind.

 “Have you ever given Butterfly Kisses, Blaine?” A loud truck crosses the street when Kurt is talking, so Blaine has to get closer to Kurt if he wants to hear him properly. He frowns slightly his eyebrows trying to remember what butterfly kisses were, and if Kurt has ever mentioned them.

 “You have perfect eyelashes for giving butterfly kisses” Kurt says softly. What do his eyelashes have? They are thick, long, dark; but they don’t have any special shape. Once, he had met a girl who had angel eyelashes, although they were very beautiful it was a bit annoying always having to say No, I don’t have anything in my lashes, they’re like that. Kurt always was telling him he loved his eyes, but why were hey special?

Kurt seems like guessing what he’s been thinking, because he continues talking, making Blaine forgive his thoughts about eyes and that stuff.

 “A Butterfly Kiss, is given with your eyelashes” Blaine’s face softens at this moment, he keeps without understanding anything but it sounds sweet. He gets closer to Kurt, looking his beautiful profile, a little bit darkener because the blinds are down for avoiding unwanted, uncomfortable heat. The brown-haired one is still with his eyes closed, breathing softly. “My mother gave them to me, do you want to try?” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand at the mention of his mother.

 “Well, we can do skimo-kisses like pros, so of course”

 Kurt smiles before opening his eyes and sitting up a little; Blaine is always so charming. He leans a little and places a little, soft kiss to Blaine’s chin, tip nose and his eyelids, and then he kisses Blaine tenderly, enjoying the quiet moment. There’s no tongue or teeth, it’s chaste, but it’s still beautiful.

 “Close, your eyes, Blaine.” He closes them and shifts closer to Kurt, who is resting over his right elbow, looking at him while he places his left hand over his boyfriend’s belly button. He leans again and brushes his eyelashes’ with Blaine’s.

 The moment is painfully beautiful and important for them, without knowing, simple and smooth.

It means a new first something they have shared together, their first something since they had moved in together. It was like a new kind of kiss, because they suddenly realize they have a lot of first times to come, his future is waiting, closer than ever. But they don’t have fear of it.

 Blaine blinks a few times before opening his eyes at all, getting used to the dark room again. Over him, Kurt is looking at his face; Blaine can swear his pupils are heart-shaped. We are an us again and he can’t help the wide smile crossing his face.

 

“Did you like it?” Asks Kurt hopeful.

 

Blaine doesn’t answer; he just lifts his back a little, puts his arms around Kurt’s neck and kisses him, whimpering a little.


End file.
